vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
André the Black Lum
|-|Black Lum Form= |-|Hoodlum Form= Summary André (also known as The Dark Lum Lord) is one of the main antagonists in the Rayman video game series. He is the original Black Lum, the result of a Red Lum being frightened. He has the ability to corrupt other Red Lums into Black Lums by touching them; this is how he raised an army of Black Lums, which then became Hoodlums. He spends the first half of the game inside Globox's stomach after the latter accidentally swallowed him in the Fairy Council. Later, he joins forces with Reflux, fallen champion of the Knaaren, and together, they gain the power of the Leptys in the hopes of destroying Rayman and wreaking havoc throughout the Glade of Dreams. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Low 6-B to 4-B Name: André the Black Lum Origin: Rayman Gender: Male Age: Predates the universe (as a Red Lum); at least a few days old (as a Black Lum in Hoodlum Havoc and Hoodlum's Revenge) Classification: Black Lum, Primordial Being, The Dark Lum Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Flight, Energy Physiology (Is a type of Lum which are considered "magical lights" or "powerful shards of energy"), Energy Manipulation/Duplication (Can use energy to multiply into more Black Lums), Corruption (Can change other Lums into Black Lums), Healing (He was formerly a Red Lum which is known for being a shard of vital energy used to heal; normal Black Lums have been shown to heal an injured Reflux as Hoodlums), Object Possession (Black Lums can use animal hair or armor as bodies they can control, which are called Hoodlums), Spiritual Possession (His spirit possessed Globox in Hoodlum’s Revenge), Soul Splitting (Left a part of his spirit inside of Globox), Biological Manipulation and Power Mimicry (Transformed Globox into a clone of Reflux and was able to replicate the abilities of Base Reflux; created Hoodlums from Reflux’s body), Power Amplification (When him or his vessel drinks plum juice), Desire Manipulation (Can make Globox crave plum juice; also here) Attack Potency: Varies from Small Country level to Solar System level (Scales to other Rayman characters since basic Black Lums have been shown to be able to harm Rayman) Speed: Varies from Massively Hypersonic to Sub-Relativistic with Massively FTL+ attack speed (Comparable to other Rayman characters) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human, possibly higher (Can carry Globox; strength may increase depending on the vessel) Striking Strength: Varies from Small Country Class to Solar System Class Durability: Varies from Small Country level to Solar System level Stamina: Average Range: Below standard melee range as a Black Lum. Hundreds of meters (as an armed Hoodlum) Standard Equipment: Laser-Washing Powders (Which change Hoodlums' clothes to battle dress), animal hair, rifle and other Hoodlum weaponry Intelligence: Average (Black Lums/Hoodlums are generally considered of low intelligence; manipulated Reflux in his desire for revenge to help him in his plans; knows how to create own vessels with Hoodlums; presumably knows how to make various weapons and vehicles such as the Armaguiddon) Weaknesses: Not very powerful on his own and Black Lums are easily dispatched with regular attacks from Rayman. He needs other Lums or some sort of vessel (like a Hoodlum outfit, Globox, Reflux, etc.) to put up more of a fight. Is vulnerable to being reverted to a Red Lum through abilities like grimace, which is a form of purification. Has an addiction to fermented plum juice Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rayman Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Glass Cannons Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Healers Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Power Mimicry Users